love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Mogyutto "love" de Sekkin Chuu!
is μ’s fourth album as well as their fourth single. It was released on February 15, 2012, the day after Valentine's Day. The song is also included in μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection, on both CD and Blu-ray. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/Blu-Ray' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos Single = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Datte... (Gyuuto...) "love" de sekkin! (Motto!) Motto... (Datte...) DOKIRI asecchau! (Moggyu!) Datte... (Gyutto...) "pure" na bouken (Motto!) Motto... (Yappa...) PYUARA bu motto ... (Moggyu!) Fudan yori sowasowa itsumoyori kawaiku Doushitara "love"☆"love" Datte... (Kyou wa) nido to konai Koi no mahou doko ka de shinjite cha ikenai? DAISUKI o kiseki wo Douka... (Kyou wa) okoshite yo (Soshite) Junjyou wa seigi (Junsui yo) KIMI yo furi muite (Soshite) Dandan kokoro ni amai (Yume wa) ikaga? (Yume wo) meshi agare Ureshii? Itoshii? Sekai ichi HAPPI na koi Misete misete douka misete Unto, ganbachau! Ureshii? Itoshii? Ijirashii? Suki yo... (Sugoku...) suki yo... (Tsukamaete) Gyuuto (Motto) watashi wo mite "Love" de sekkin! Datte daisuki! Nanika chigau doki doki dare wo sasou shiritai Akumademo "pure"☆"pure" Yappa ... (HEN ne) kao akai Koi wa mahou ima kara hajimemashou futari de Hajirai mo yuuki de Guppai (HEN ne) daitanne (Kiite) Jounetsu de shoubu! (Jouzetsu ni) KIMI ni katarou ka (Kiite) Jinjin takamaru atsui (Omoi) todoke (Omoi) uketomete Agetai! Kimetai! Sekaijyuu RAKKI ni naare Mieta mieta mirai mieta Hontou, kounacchau? Agetai! Kimetai! Mukaretai! Itene... (Koko ni...) itene... (Urotaecha) yanano (Dakara) watashi to kite "Pure" na bouken! Yappa koi deshou. HEN ne... (Yappa...) "pure" na bouken! (Piyutto!) HEN ne... (Yappa...) KURAI komacchau (Papyuu!) Aketai! Kimetai! Watashi tachi kyou no tame ni "pure" na "love" de "pure" de "love" na honki I miss you! Ureshii? Itoshii? Sekai ichi HAPPI na koi Misete misete douka misete Unto, ganbachau! Ureshii? Itoshii? Ijirashii? Suki yo... (Sugoku...) suki yo... (Tsukamaete) Gyuuto (Motto) watashi wo mite "Love" de sekkin! Datte daisuki! Motto (Gyuuto...) motto myuuto (Moggyu!) Kyou wa (Kyou wa...) DOKIRI asecchau! (Mogyuu!) |-| Kanji= だって…(ぎゅっと…)"love"で接近!(もっと!) もっと…(だって…)ドキリ焦っちゃう!(もっ!ぎゅー!) だって…(ぎゅっと…)"pure"な冒険!(もっと!) もっと…(やっぱ…)ぴゅあらぶもっと…(もっ!ぎゅー!) 普段よりそわそわ いつもより可愛く どうしたら"love"☆"love" だって…(今日は)二度と来ない 恋の魔法どこかで 信じてちゃいけない? ダイスキの奇跡を どうか…(今日は)起こしてよ (そして)純情は正義!(純粋よ) キミよ振り向いて (そして)だんだん心にあまい(夢は)いかが?(夢を)めしあがれ 嬉しい?愛しい? 世界一ハッピーな恋 見せて見せてっどうか見せてっ うんと、がんばっちゃう! 嬉しい?愛しい?いじらしい? すきよ…(すごく…)っすきよ… (つかまえて)ぎゅっと(もっと)私を見て "love"で接近!だって大好き なにか違うどきどき だれを誘う知りたい あくまでも"pure"☆"pure" やっぱ…(ヘンね)顔赤い 恋は魔法いまから 始めましょふたりで! ハジライも勇気で ぐっばい…(ヘンね)大胆ね (きいて)情熱で勝負!(饒舌に)キミに語ろうか (きいて)じんじん高まるあつい(想い)とどけ!(想い)うけとめて あげたい!決めたい! 世界中ラッキーになあれ 見えた見えたっみらい見えたっ ほんと、こうなっちゃう? あげたい!決めたい!浮かれたい! いてね…(ここに…)いてね… (うろたえちゃ)やなの(だから)私と来て "pure"な冒険!やっぱ恋でしょ ヘンね…(やっぱ…)"pure"な冒険!(びゅっと!) ヘンね…(やっぱ…)クラリ困っちゃう(ぱっ!ぴゅー!) あげたい!決めたい! 私たち今日のために "pure"な"love"で"pure"で"love"な本気 I miss you!! 嬉しい?愛しい? 世界一ハッピーな恋 見せて見せてっどうか見せてっ うんと、がんばっちゃう! 嬉しい?愛しい?いじらしい? すきよ…(すごく…)っすきよ… (つかまえて)ぎゅっと(もっと)私を見て "love"で接近!だって大好き もっと(ぎゅっと…)もっとぎゅっと(もっ!ぎゅー!) 今日はドキリ焦っちゃう! |-| English= But…(Firmly…) Getting closer to “love”! (More!) More…(But…) Startled and rushing! (More! Firm!) But…(Firmly…) A “pure” adventure! (More!) More…(I knew it…) More of this pure love…! (More! Firm!) More fidgety than usual, Acting cuter than normal How do I “love”☆”love”? But…(Today…) Won’t come again Can’t I believe the magic of love exists somewhere? The miracle of love Please…(For today) Awaken (And so) A pure heart is justice! (It’s pure) You should turn around (And so) How about gradually letting my sweet (Dreams) into your heart? Treat yourself (To my dreams) Happy? Dear? It’s the happiest love in the world I’ll show you, I’ll show you, Somehow I’ll show you With a lot of effort, I’ll do my best! Happy? Dear? Touching? I like you…(So much…) I like you… (Catch me) Firmly (More) Look at me Getting closer to “love”! Because I love you Something’s different and exciting, I want to know who to ask I’m extremely “pure”☆”pure” I knew it…(How weird) I’m blushing Let’s start the magic of love right now, the two of us! I’m shy but with courage Good-bye to it…(How weird) How daring (Listen) It’s a match through passion! (At length) Shall I talk to you? (Listen) Let my acutely swelling and warm (Feelings) reach you! Accept (My feelings) I want to give it! I want to figure it out! Become the luckiest in the world I saw it, I saw it, I saw the future Really, will it turn out this way? I want to give it! I want to figure it out! I want to be happy! Stay…(Right here) Stay… (Being flustered) I’m tired of that (So) Come with me It’s a “pure” adventure! As I thought it’s love How weird…(As I thought) It’s a “pure” adventure! (But!) How weird…(As I thought) It’s dizzingly troubling! (Poof! Whoosh!) I want to give it! I want to figure it out! For today’s sake With a “pure love”, with “purity”, we’re “lovingly” serious I miss you!! Happy? Dear? It’s the happiest love in the world I’ll show you, I’ll show you, Somehow I’ll show you With a lot of effort, I’ll do my best! Happy? Dear? Touching? I like you…(So much…) I like you… (Catch me) Firmly (More) Look at me Getting closer to “love”! Because I love you More (Firmly…) More firmly (More! Firm!) Startled and rushing today! Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Theme Songs